Say
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: "Kalau begitu hilanglah. Hilanglah dari hatinya daripada menjaga eksistensimu dengan membiarkannya seperti seonggok sampah, bertanya-tanya mengapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu tanpa akan tahu jawabannya." For FFC. RnR!


**..SAY..**

_A Detective Conan Fan Fiction by Arisa Hagiwara_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Detective Conan dan karakternya milik Aoyama Gosho, saya hanya seorang penggemar yang mencoba meliterasikannya dalam sebuah kisah pendek versi saya_

_**Warning:**__ Penuh dengan OOC_

_**Words:**__ 4752 at Microsoft Word, without AN._

_._

_._

Shinichi Kudo mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di sebuah ruangan besar dikelilingi oleh rak buku yang menjulang hingga dua lantai—tentu saja semuanya terisi penuh. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melakukan rutinitas itu setiap pagi. Sehari, dua hari, atau mungkin tiga hari? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang terlihat hanyalah pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun yang sedang berpikir keras—sebelah tangannya selalu memilin dagunya. Terkadang ia berhenti untuk mengecek ponsel yang tergeletak di saku, atau sekadar duduk di balik meja baca berusia lebih dari sepuluh tahun—dan tidak pernah bergeming dari tempatnya selama itu juga—sambil sesekali ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air. Selalu seperti itu. Jalan, duduk, minum, berpikir.

Titel sebagai detektif SMU ternama yang baru saja kembali dari kasus sulit yang kabarnya melibatkan jaringan organisasi hitam terkenal di dunia, bahkan sampai berurusan dengan FBI, sama sekali tidak merisaukan pikirannya. Masa bodoh dengan pemberitaan besar-besaran itu. Ia bahkan tidak lagi peduli dengan setumpuk kertas permohonan yang menggunung di meja baca tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya menutupi rahasia terbesar penyebab kehilangannya selama berbulan-bulan pada khalayak kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa menutupi rahasia dari orang yang justru menghuni daftar terakhir manusia yang ingin diberitahunya.

Ran Mouri.

Entah sejak kapan benang itu menggulung, hingga membuat ikatan rumit yang sulit dilepas. Tidak pernah disangkanya hal sesederhana apapun yang ingin ia katakan, tidak akan dianggap demikian oleh sahabatnya itu. Suara tinggi Ran —kalau Shinichi mengatainya _cempereng, _habislah pemuda itu—sudah terngiang di benaknya kala Shinichi membayangkan dirinya tengah _berkata jujur _pada Ran. Oh, plus isak tangis yang pasti akan menyertai pertanyaan bertubi-tubi gadis itu.

Sejujurnya, alasan kedua lah yang membuatnya selalu mengurungkan niat untuk menemui Ran.

Sungguh, _gadis itu sudah banyak menderita._

.

_._

"Oh, jadi kau masih berlagak pengecut, Kudo?"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya, lalu menggeram kesal. Ibu jarinya sudah berada di atas tombol merah ketika suara itu kembali menggema.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau matikan TVnya. Kurasa lagu itu cukup pas untukmu. Dengarkan saja."

Pemuda itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas mengapa ia harus menuruti perintah seorang _cewek, _menarik kembali ibu jarinya. Ia menoleh pada gadis seusianya yang tengah beranjak mendekati sofa. Rambut kecokelatannya basah, tak jarang ada yang menetes. Dan seolah menegaskan bahwa gadis itu baru selesai mandi, ia menyampirkan handuk berwarna kuning di bahunya, membuat tetesan air dari rambut akhirnya jatuh ke handuk tersebut.

"Teh hijau?"

Dengan halus Shinichi menolak tawaran gadis yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Shiho Miyano—atau lebih dikenal oleh Shinichi sebagai Ai Haibara—hanya mengangkat bahu sembari meletakkan segelas teh di meja dan ikut menonton.

Sejenak kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Masing-masing larut dalam pikiran. Sesekali terdengar sesapan pelan dari gelas berisi teh hijau yang diminum Ai. Sisanya, hanya helaan napas panjang terkadang terdengar dari keduanya. Mereka tahu, waktu hanya perlu menjalankan tugasnya hingga kedua orang ini merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu…"

Keduanya berpandangan. Tanpa sadar mereka mengucapkan dua kata yang sama bersamaan. Tiba-tiba mereka tertawa kecil seraya membuang muka.

"Kau duluan," ujar Shinichi, tatapannya tertuju pada TV.

"Baiklah," sahut Ai. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, meletakkan cangkir teh di meja, sebelum menoleh pada Shinichi dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau belum mengatakannya?"

_Bingo. _Bahkan dalam sepersekian milidetik Shinichi sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh temannya itu. Ralat, teman yang telah membuat tubuhnya mengecil selama berbulan-bulan, membuatnya harus berakting sebagai anak kecil, tinggal di rumah seorang Kogoro Mouri yang memiliki anak bernama Ran, yang selalu menangisi kepergiannya.

Ah, secara tak langsung gadis itu memang penyebabnya, bukan?

"Kudo, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, dan untuk_nya," _tambah Ai pelan. Ia menatap Shinichi lebih dalam. "Tapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini terus."

.

_._

Shinichi menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Saat ia, yang sudah berdarah-darah, bersama Ai, berlari menelusuri dek kapal tempat para detektif cilik, Profesor Agasa, para anggota FBI—yang sudah menyamar sebagai tamu biasa di hadapan orang lain—, juga Kogoro dan Ran Mouri diundang dalam ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan yang tak lain adalah kedok untuk memancing Shinichi dan aset berharga organisasi jubah hitam—Ai, atau Sherry, menurut mereka.

Butuh tenaga dan pikiran ekstra kuat untuk berkelit dari mereka. Dan akhirnya, ketika pertahanan organisasi melemah—dibantu Rena Mizunashi yang memutuskan untuk membantu FBI, Shinichi dan Ai dapat bersembunyi hingga keadaan memungkinkan. Tentu bukan mereka yang meminta untuk sembunyi. Keduanya ingin berada di garis depan baku tembak antara FBI dan organisasi. Apa boleh buat, setelah perintah keras dari para anggota FBI, Profesor Agasa, detektif cilik, maupun keluarga Mouri setuju untuk disembunyikan.

Mereka berdua—Shinichi dan Ai, tentu saja—berhasil masuk ke ruangan nakhoda kapal yang ditinggal pengemudinya yang ikut bertarung dan meninggalkan kemudi dengan mode otomatis. Sementara mereka terengah-engah, mata Shinichi menyalak liar, mencari keberadaan enam orang lainnya yang ternyata tidak ikut masuk.

"Kudo," suara berat Ai mengagetkannya di tengah kesunyian saat itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati wajah panik Ai diterangi sinar bulan yang menyusup dari jendela.

Untuk beberapa saat kapal bergoyang. Ombak sudah sangat tinggi seiring malam yang semakin larut. Setelah mencari tumpuan, Shinichi—yang saat itu masih berwujud Conan—menyahut pelan, "Apa?"

Terdengar bunyi sebuah kaleng yang tampaknya berisi bebatuan—atau mungkin sejenis itu—dikeluarkan dari saku celana Ai. Dalam sekejap benda itu sudah terpampang di hadapan Shinichi. Sebuah tempat obat berbentuk kaleng plastik silindris yang bening membuat Shinichi tahu betul benda apa yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Dua buah kapsul.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba merekah.

"Penawar APTX 4869," konfirmasi Ai, senyum juga terkulum di wajah pucatnya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Ai mengadakan penelitian intensif untuk menemukan penawar APTX 4869 setelah data obat itu sudah Profesor Agasa curi dari _file _yang dikirimkan Rena Mizunashi. Siang dan malam gadis itu lewatkan di laboratorium, meneliti berbagai bahan, mencoba pada tikus-tikus kecil tangkapan Shinichi ("Hanya itu yang bisa kau bantu, Kudo. Maaf"—katanya dengan nada yakin kala Shinichi protes dengan 'tugasnya' sebagai pencari tikus), hingga pada suatu malam, tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu, ia, dengan jantung yang rasanya berdebar seratus kali lebih cepat, meminumkan bubuk penawar berwarna gading kepada seekor tikus dewasa yang sudah dibuat mengecil. Setelah mengukur dan mencatat ukuran tubuh tikus itu setelah membesar, ia tunggu beberapa minggu. Ia sudah sering membuat tikus kembali dewasa, tetapi biasanya hanya bertahan dua puluh empat jam. Dua hari, itu pun sudah paling lama.

Hasilnya menakjubkan.

Ketika ia kembali ke laboratorium tiga minggu kemudian, matanya membelalak saat melihat tikus percobaannya. Dengan tidak sabar ia membius tikus malang berwarna putih tersebut dan mulai mengukur panjang maupun tinggi tubuhnya.

Sempurna.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, ia mencatat segala komposisi obat yang sudah dibuatnya. Tangannya menari lincah saat membuat obat dengan komposisi yang sama untuk dua orang. Siang itu pun dihabiskannya dengan menimbang, mencampur, mencatat, melihat dengan mikroskop, hingga akhirnya bubuk obat tersebut tersimpan aman di sebuah kapsul.

Obat yang sama telah menggantung di depan mata Shinichi.

"Kau bercanda," tanggap pemuda itu.

Sudah diduga. Ai pun menjelaskan secara singkat bagaimana ia mendapatkan formula yang pas. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gembira dalam suaranya. Kalau saja Shinichi tidak mengingatkan untuk tetap berbisik, gadis itu pasti sudah berteriak gembira—dan melepas topeng dingin yang menutupi wajahnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tapi…" suara Shinchi masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau mau aku mencobanya terlebih dulu?" tantang Ai. Ia membuka penutup tempat obat itu dan mengambil salah satu kapsul.

Tampaknya Shinichi sama sekali tidak kuat menahan godaan untuk mengambil kapsul yang lain. Dalam sekejap mereka berdua telah memegang kapsul yang serupa.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Conan Edogawa?" tanya Ai, memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Kilat jahil terlintas di matanya.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan. Matanya tetap awas memerhatikan tiap sudut ruangan dan jendela. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, ia mengangkat kapsulnya.

"Untuk Ran," jawabnya, membuat senyum kecil di wajah Ai menghilang secepat kehadirannya.

"_Untuk Ran," _ulang gadis itu, ikut mengangkat kapsulnya. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyelimuti benaknya.

"Hei," kata Shinichi, "kau sendiri? Tidak ada pesan terakhir dari Ai Haibara?" tanyanya balik.

Ai menggeleng. Rambutnya yang berombak kecokelatan ikut mengayun. "Tidak," jawabnya, lalu ia menghela napas, "kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan kembali menjadi Sherry atau Shiho. Aku akan tetap menjadi Ai Haibara sekalipun tubuhku sudah kembali."

Mata Shinichi melebar, namun segera digantikan oleh senyum tulus. "Aku mengerti," imbuhnya, "tidak ada yang mau menjadi bagian dari masa lalu yang kelam, bukan?"

Ai ikut tersenyum. Sementara Shinichi kembali mengawasi jendela, gadis itu menatap kapsul buatannya dengan penuh minat.

"Siap?" tanya Shinichi yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Ai.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, keduanya meminum obat tersebut. Tanpa bantuan air, mereka berusaha menelannya di dalam ruangan yang sempit itu, di mana mereka harus duduk meringkuk untuk bersembunyi.

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa ketika sudah kembali.

Baik Shinichi maupun Ai langsung merasakan reaksi yang terjadi di dalam lambung mereka. Tulang terasa meleleh, sekujur tubuh panas dan sakit, juga gemetar yang memang biasa menyertai prosesi tersebut. Walaupun begitu, keduanya berusaha bertahan. Semua penderitaan tidak akan berarti dibandingkan hasil yang akan didapat. Setidaknya begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Saat itulah bencana sesungguhnya datang.

Shinichi, walaupun masih menggelepar, dapat mendengar derap kaki menembus gendang telinganya yang tajam. _Empat orang? Tidak, lebih sedikit. Tiga orang kah? _analisisnya. Pikirannya makin kacau seiring panas yang mendera tiap inci tubuhnya, membuat ia semakin tidak tahan untuk menahan sesuatu yang sudah tersangkut di pangkal lidahnya, siap untuk dikeluarkan.

"AAARGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Dua teriakan senada yang berakibat fatal menyadarkan tiga orang yang berlari di dek kapal. Ketiganya langsung berbalik arah menuju ruang kemudi. Deru napas terdengar sangat jelas seiring kaki mereka yang berlari kencang. Namun, tentu saja, yang akan memimpin pertandingan balap lari ini adalah yang _termuda _dari tiga orang itu. Ditambah kepiawaiannya menendang dan memukul apapun hingga menjadikannya yang terbaik di Kota Beika, Ran Mouri lebih dulu sampai di depan pintu kecokelatan tempat dua teriakan saling bersahutan. _Tidak salah lagi_, pikirnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan peringatan dari Profesor Agasa yang terengah-engah mengejarnya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu memutar kenop. Dikunci. Berarti benar, Conan dan Ai yang ia dan kedua orang lainnya cari berada di dalam. Dengan penuh semangat ia memutar kenop. Lagi, dan lagi.

"Conan! Ai! Buka pintunya! Ini aku!"

Suara riang bercampur khawatir itu menyadarkan kedua orang yang tengah menggeliat di lantai, terlebih salah seorang di antaranya.

_Tidak, jangan Ran. Ini… ini belum sempurna, _pikir Shinichi seraya kembali menggelepar di lantai kayu tersebut. Di sebelahnya, Ai memandang temannya. Walaupun dikuasai oleh rasa sakit, ia dapat melihat binar ketakutan dan kepanikan terpancar di mata pemuda itu. Binar yang sama dengan miliknya sendiri.

_Bagaimana kalau Ia mendobrak masuk?_

Ai tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Tampaknya otaknya tengah beradaptasi dengan tulang-tulang yang makin memanjang, membuat tubuhnya semakin nyeri. Di sampingnya, ia yakin Shinichi merasakan hal yang sama. Jelas ada kekhawatiran di kedua mata yang untuk sesaat saling berpandangan. Keduanya telah merasakan sakitnya berubah karena obat atau arak, sehingga keduanya tentu tahu bagian mana yang paling menyakitkan.

Bagian ini.

"AAAAAAARGGGGGH!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka berteriak, membuat Ran yang berada di depan pintu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut. Ia mengira-ngira jumlah orang yang tengah menyiksa dua anak kecil itu. Tiga orang kah? Atau lebih? Mungkin saja, mengingat pilunya teriakan yang mereka buat.

_Tapi mengapa tidak ada suara orang lain sama sekali?_

Tidak ada pilihan lain, ditambah dua orang tua yang masih bersusah payah menaiki tangga, gadis itu memilih memasang kuda-kuda. Tangannya perlahan menyusuri pintu kayu tersebut, mengukur dan menerka ketebalan pintu itu. _Ah, tampaknya memang harus menggunakan kaki_, tebaknya. Setelah yakin, gadis itu mundur selangkah, memberi jarak yang cukup baginya untuk menendang. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan, bermaksud memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada kaki. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun dari balik pintu. Nyaris tidak ada, selain suara yang menyerupai ikan yang baru diangkat dari air. Suara geleparan diiringi beberapa barang yang tampaknya ditendang tanpa sengaja, juga napas putus-putus yang menyertai pendengaran Ran.

Matanya membuka. Tanpa perkataan apapun, tangannya semakin mengepal di sisi kedua pinggangnya, ditemani teriakan yang dimaksudkan untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

"HEAAAAAAAHHH!"

Tepat kala itu, Profesor Agasa dan Kogoro Mouri sudah menapaki anak tangga terakhir. Melihat kuda-kuda yang diperagakan Ran, dan suara teriakan yang lagi-lagi terdengar dari dalam ruang kemudi, Agasa dengan cepat berteriak.

"RAN! JANGAAAAAAN!"

Terlambat. Detik berikutnya, yang terdengar adalah derak kayu akibat tendangan masif dari seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun membelah udara. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, dua orang tua itu bisa melihat pintu kayu yang sudah setengah menggantung di engselnya.

Diikuti badan yang berdiri membeku di depan pintu.

Agasa bahkan bisa melihat tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Ran, diikuti Kogoro Mouri yang melayangkan pandang penuh tanya.

Sementara di dalam ruang kemudi, Shinichi berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menggeser tubuhnya yang semakin panas ke ceruk di bawah alat pengendali. Tepat ketika kakinya sudah tersembunyi, terdengar teriakan Ran diikuti pintu kayu yang menjeblak terbuka.

_Benar-benar terlambat,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Ran Mouri telah berdiri satu setengah meter di hadapannya, sementara Shinichi sendiri belum bertransformasi dengan sempurna. Asap mengepul di mana-mana, sayangnya tidak cukup tebal untuk menyelimuti kedua anak di lantai dari pandangan nanar mata kecokelatan tersebut. Tubuh keduanya masih setengah jadi, dan entah mengapa butuh waktu jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya bagi mereka untuk kembali ke tubuh semula. Biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari lima menit, tapi kala itu sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan keduanya masih dalam masa transisi.

Shinichi bahkan bersumpah ada kilat takut di mata gadis yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Ran…" bisiknya, cukup keras untuk didengar—atau setidaknya dibaca—oleh gadis yang bersangkutan.

Ran menggeleng pelan menatap dua anak kecil yang tidak lagi terlihat seperti anak kecil. Keduanya telah tumbuh semakin tinggi, mungkin setara anak SMP. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir tentang apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Keduanya menggelepar bagai ikan kesakitan. Peluh menghiasi seluruh tubuh mereka yang nyaris terbuka seluruhnya karena baju yang sudah robek.

Dan baju itu… adalah baju Conan dan Ai yang terakhir kali Ran lihat. Segera saja berbagai kelebatan gambar sepia memenuhi pikirannya. Sikap Ai yang dingin cenderung dewasa, wajah Conan ketika kacamatanya dilepas—yang saat itu disanggah Ibu Shinichi dengan alasan mereka bersaudara jauh, kemampuan analisisnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata, ketidakmampuannya bermusik, segala hal dalam diri Conan sangat mirip dengan…

"Tidak mungkin!" jerit gadis itu sembari membelalakkan mata, tepat ketika seorang lanjut usia—Profesor Agasa—menarik tubuh Ran dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Kedua makhluk Tuhan yang tengah menahan jeritan dengan sekuat tenaga itu bahkan berani bersumpah, di tengah perjuangan mereka, keduanya dapat melihat kerlingan bening terbit di sudut mata gadis itu sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan.

.

_._

"Ho-ho-ho. Lihat siapa yang ada di sini," sebuah suara dingin tanpa emosi mengagetkan kedua orang yang sedang terengah-engah. Tubuh mereka sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Walaupun begitu, sosok itu sudah sangat jelas berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah rusak. Rambut keperakannya berkibar terkena angin malam. Rambut yang begitu mirip dengan...

"Gin?" Ai berkata lirih di tengah desahan napasnya.

"Aa," pria misterius itu tertegun. Saat itu juga Shinichi, yang masih terkapar sementara jari dan tulang keringnya memanjang, sadar bahwa orang tersbebut bukanlah Gin. Rambut dan gaya bicaranya sama, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak mirip Gin.

"Siapa... kau?" Shinichi berusaha berteriak, namun yang keluar hanyalah erangan pelan.

Pria misterius itu maju selangkah. Seketika sinar bulan menerpa wajahnya, membuat Shinichi dan Ai dapat melihat lebih jelas. Orang itu memang bukan Gin. Rambutnya pun tidak sepanjang pria itu, melainkan hanya sedikit melewati bahu. Tampangnya pun jauh lebih tua dibanding Gin. Terdapat kumis tebal yang nyaris menutupi mulutnya. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya terlihat tidak hanya mirip Gin, namun juga mirip seseorang.

_Tapi siapa?_

"Wah, wah," pria itu terus mendekat. "Kalian merindukan anakku, ya?" katanya dengan suara diseret, refleks membuat kedua manusia yang tergeletak terbelalak. Ia berjongkok tepat di depan Ai, mengangkat dagu gadis itu, dan memekik tertahan, "Ups, kau panas sekali, pengkhianat," ujarnya sembari memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Anak?

"Kau... Gin anakmu?" tanya Ai terkesiap.

Baik Shinichi maupun Ai dapat merasakan suhu mereka turun dengan sendirinya. Badan mereka berhenti menggelepar, dan ruangan itu tiba-tiba terlihat menyusut. Mereka telah kembali ke tubuh semula.

"Wah," kata pria misterius itu lagi, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ai, "baru kali ini aku melihat kejeniusanmu, Sherry. Atau boleh kupanggil... Shiho?"

Ai, yang masih mengumpulkan tenaganya, terkejut, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" hardiknya, berusaha berkelit ketika tangan dingin pria itu berusaha menggapai dagunya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Persis seperti Gin. Ia lalu mendesah, berpura-pura menyesal, "Aku sangat mengenal ayahmu. Orang hebat, dia itu," katanya, "tidak heran kau bisa membuat obat sama baik dengannya. Dan ibumu... kau mau tahu pendapatku? Dia adalah wanita tercantik di seluruh dunia."

Shinichi dapat mendengar Ai menggertakkan gigi. "Kau... tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang ibuku dengan mulut kotormu!" bentaknya.

"Dan Akemi, yah," pria tua itu justru meneruskan, "dia memang tidak sebaik dirimu. Agak lemah dan cengeng, anak itu. Tapi dia..."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar letusan keras. Shinichi berpaling pada Ai. Wajahnya berhiaskan tetesan darah.

_Tidak, tidak boleh!_

"Oh. Pakai kevlar rupanya," ujar suara lain. Shinichi mengikuti arah suara itu dan menjerit tertahan melihat James Black sudah ada di depan pintu. "Pantas saja peluruku tidak tembus. Lihat akibatnya, gadis itu jadi terciprat darah terkutukmu."

Pria misterius yang sedari tadi berbicara itu pun menoleh. Pandangannya menyalak marah. "Kau... berani-beraninya..."

"Apa?" sahut James tenang. Ia menimang pistol di tangannya. "Apa karena kau kakakku, aku harus menghormatimu? Begitu?"

"Apa?" Shinichi memekik. _Kakak? Adik? Anak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Ya, Shinichi Kudo," sahut suara yang lain lagi. Kali ini suara wanita. Bu Jodie sudah berdiri di samping James Black dengan pistol menodong pria misterius. "Dia adalah David Black. Kakak dari James Black, sekaligus ayah dari Matthew Black," ia menghela napas sesaat, "atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Gin."

Segalanya tampak berpusing di sekeliling Shinichi. Kenyataan menohoknya terlalu dalam, bahkan bagi Ai sekalipun. Pandangan keduanya mengabur. Samar-samar yang terlihat hanyalah pria misterius itu, David Black, berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju dua orang yang menunggu di depan pintu.

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara Bu Jodie yang berkata, "Berani sekali kau mendekat padaku. Baguslah, aku memang mengincar kepala..."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi pukulan keras. Shinichi berusaha melebarkan matanya. Bu Jodie sudah terkapar di tanah, pistol James Black terjatuh entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba pria itu menodongkan pistol ke arah Ai. Shinichi memejamkan mata tepat sebelum kembali terdengar bunyi pukulan...

... atau tendangan?

Mendengar tidak ada letusan pistol, Shinichi memberanikan diri membuka mata. Bunyi sesuatu yang menabrak bangku di ruangan tersebut tertangkap telinganya. Ia terkejut mendapati David Black sudah terkapar di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dari bagian belakang kepalanya, darah mengucur dengan deras.

Shinichi menoleh ke asal bunyi tendangan itu.

Di sana, di depan pintu, berdiri seorang gadis dengan kuda-kuda siaga. Dengan pandangan yang makin mengabur, Shinichi melihat kaki gadis itu. Sepatu kesayangannya masih bercicit riang, bahkan ketika hanya bisa menutupi separuh kaki seseorang. Kaki gadis itu. Pikiran Shinichi semakin berputar. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur telah kembali. Sepatunya telah lepas dengan sendirinya dan ternyata Ran mengambilnya sebelum ditarik menyingkir oleh Profesor Agasa.

"Kalau kau terbunuh..." Shinichi dapat mendengar suara Ran yang bergetar hebat, "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu lagi, Shinichi."

Lalu gelap.

Oh, betapa ingin ia menyeka air mata yang seingatnya kembali meleleh dari mata gadis itu dan mengatakan 'maafkan aku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'.

.

_._

"Hei?"

Shinichi tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya ketika sebuah tangan melayang di hadapannya, mengganggu pandangannya dari TV yang masih menyala.

Mengerjapkan mata, pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, tempat Ai Haibara memandangnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

Shinichi hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, berusaha mengenyahkan tatapan marah Ran ketika dirinya dan Ai berhasil keluar dari ruang kemudi dengan baju nakhoda yang tersampir di sudut ruangan. Ia ingat betul bagaimana sakitnya ditusuk tatapan setajam itu.

"Kenapa…" ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana satu per satu linangan air menuruni pipi halus Ran saat mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan lirih, membuatnya sangat ingin menghapusnya dari gadis itu. Namun niat tersebut ia urungkan seiring posisi gadis itu yang terus menjauh tiap ia mendekat, seolah pemuda itu menyebarkan virus mematikan.

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Ran. Selanjutnya gadis itu memilih pergi disusul sang ayah, meninggalkan tiga orang lain—dua di antaranya bertukar pandang yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

.

_.  
_

Sampai detik terkini ia menarik napas, Shinichi sama sekali belum mendengar suara Ran semenjak kejadian di kapal tersebut.

.

_._

"Kau harus menjelaskannya, cepat atau lambat, Kudo," suara dalam gadis itu kembali menyadarkannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi putus asa. "Dia bahkan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya!"

Dilihatnya Ai memutar bola mata, persis seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan beberapa menit sebelumnya. Teh hijau di tangannya yang mengepulkan asap tentu saja bukannya tidak dipedulikan. Gadis itu memilih untuk terlebih dahulu menyesap tehnya.

"Kau ini memang bodoh," sahut Ai santai. Tangannya kini memegang majalah teknologi bulanan langganan Profesor Agasa. Matanya menatap bosan halaman-halaman yang ia balik. Hembusan napas terkadang menyertai kilat bosan yang terpeta di wajah dan matanya.

Shinichi hanya memandangi itu semua dengan raut tidak mengerti.

"Begini," tambah Ai. Tangannya menutup majalah dengan satu sentakan keras. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya perlahan sebelum berpaling pada Shinichi dengan pandangan seperti kau-ini-terlalu-pintar-atau-memang-bodoh-sih?

"Katakan sejujurnya padanya," ucap Ai, menjawab pandangan penuh tanya Shinichi. "Dia sudah cukup kau sakiti."

Mendengar perkataan Ai, Shinichi hanya menunduk, memandangi lututnya yang tertutupi celana panjang denim berwarna biru tua, yang tepat di atasnya kedua tangannya saling meremas gelisah.

"Demi Tuhan, kau ini detektif! Mana kepercayaan dirimu itu?" tukas Ai sengit.

"Ini berbeda dengan semua kasus yang kutangani," sahut Shinichi geram. "Seperti katamu, dia sudah cukup kusakiti. Dia akan lebih tersakiti kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku pernah mandi dengannya," tambahnya dengan nada sarkastis.

Ai terkekeh. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan anggun. "Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti anak kecil," tanggapnya.

"Aku _dua kali _menjalani masa kecil. Mungkin saja sifat kekanakkanku masih tersisa," sanggah Shinichi, kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "sudahlah! Jangan memojokkanku seperti itu. Kau membuatku semakin frustasi," gerutunya.

"Oh ya?" sahut Ai, "tapi aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang lebih frustasi daripada kau. Gadis yang frustasi menunggu penjelasan dari seseorang yang sangat bodoh," katanya, "dan pengecut."

"Tapi sudah kubilang dia tidak mau bertemu denganku!"

"Kau tidak cukup berusaha."

"Aku sudah berusaha!"

"Dengan cara apa?"

Shinichi terdiam. Setelah berpikir keras ia berkata, "Aku sudah menelepon Paman, tapi dia bilang Ran pergi, latihan karate, bersama Sonoko, bahkan melakukan kencan buta. Dikiranya aku percaya, begitu?"

Seulas senyum sinis terpeta di wajah Ai. "Hanya menelepon?"

Sejenak Shinichi menatap mata yang membuat pemiliknya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa itu. Ai mendesah tidak sabar mendengar pengakuan implisit Shinichi Kudo.

"Astaga! Kau…" gadis itu menarik napas, "_idiot. _Aku tidak percaya kau adalah Kudo yang selama ini kukenal. Ya, kau memang tetap menyebalkan, tapi setahuku kau sama sekali tidak sebodoh itu."

Shinichi masih terdiam.

"Kau tahu, Kudo? Kaulah yang takut menerima kenyataan," ujar Ai, "bukan _dia. _Bukan gadis itu,"—_malaikat itu, _tambahnya dalam hati.

Dilihatnya Shinichi menelan cairan tawar di dalam mulutnya. Terlihat dari jakunnya yang turun dan naik.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" pemuda itu bertanya lirih. "Kau tahu aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi," katanya sembari menatap Ai, "walaupun aku harus hilang dari hatinya."

"Kalau begitu hilanglah," sahut Ai, balas menatap Shinichi tajam, "hilanglah dari hatinya daripada menjaga eksistensimu dengan membiarkannya seperti seonggok sampah, bertanya-tanya tanpa akan tahu jawabannya."

.

_._

_Kau tahu, Kudo? Gadis itu lebih kuat dari yang selama ini kau kira. Dia jauh lebih bercahaya dari yang selama ini terlihat. Kalau hatimu adalah terowongan, maka gadis itu adalah cahaya di ujungnya, tempat di mana kau akan berjalan menuju cahaya itu._

.

"Siapa?"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Tubuh gadis Mouri itu membeku melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah… A—Ai…"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku senang kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu," ujarnya sambil lalu. "Tidak ada Paman Kogoro?"

Perlahan, gadis yang diajaknya bicara menggeleng. Sejenak Ai terkesiap menyadari penampilan Ran. Pipi gadis itu jauh lebih cekung dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus, dan ada lingkaran hitam seperti panda di kantung matanya. Bahkan senyum riang yang biasa tercetak di bibir tipis itu telah memudar, tergantikan oleh senyum tipis yang tidak mencapai mata.

Tidak ada lagi cahaya. Terowongan itu telah gelap gulita.

"Ah ya, silakan masuk," ujar Ran tergagap seraya melebarkan pintu dan menepi, memberikan jalan untuk Ai. Sebuah bahasa tubuh yang tidak perlu, sebetulnya. Ai bahkan tahu mata gadis itu menyiratkan keengganan. Keengganan untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Tidak usah," sahut Ai ringan, "aku tidak lama. Aku lebih suka makan di luar, jadi… Tapi, bukan berarti aku meragukan masakanmu," lanjutnya segera mengingat kerancuan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, "aku… aku hanya sedang ingin makan di luar."

Ran terdiam sejenak, mengangkat alisnya. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain, "Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap dulu. Um… kau boleh menunggu di dalam."

Ai menggeleng, lalu duduk di tangga ketika Ran melesat ke dalam. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas, membaca kata yang tertera di layar, sebelum menekan tombol navigasi bagian tengah.

_Aku sudah sampai._

Senyum gadis itu merekah penuh arti. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menaruh ponselnya ke dalam tas tepat ketika terdengar suara kunci yang diputar.

"Ayo. Aku sudah… siap," ujar Ran, anehnya dengan nada penuh keraguan. Tapi Ai bisa membaca raut ketegangan dan ketakutan dalam ekspresi itu. Ketakutan akan menghadapi kenyataan. Ai tahu, gadis itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Karenanya ia meremas bahu gadis yang tegar itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," hiburnya, yang tidak terdengar seperti hiburan yang wajar.

.

_._

Dan di sanalah mereka. Di depan sebuah kafe yang sudah sangat dikenal tidak jauh dari kantor detektif Mouri. Justru terlampau dekat.

Poirot.

"Masuklah," ucap Ai. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu bahkan sudah menitikkan cairan bening yang menuruni pipinya.

Ran menoleh pada Ai. Dengan cepat ia menyusut cairan tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Apakah… rasanya akan menyakitkan?"

Ai memang pintar membaca situasi dan perasaan, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Apakah… _dia _akan mengatakan semuanya? Sejujurnya?" tambah gadis itu dengan nada bergetar.

Ai melayangkan pandangan ke dalam kafe. Mata tajamnya dapat dengan cepat menangkap sesosok pemuda berjaket biru dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya. Maklum saja, orang awam pun akan segera tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Shinichi jika ia tidak menyamar. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin akan ada kerumunan penggemar jika Ran tidak segera masuk dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Menyadari bahwa Ran masih memerhatikannya, Ai memilih tersenyum dan berkata, "Biarkan dia mengatakan semuanya."

Ran terdiam. Napasnya masih putus-putus akibat menahan isakan.

"Dan juga…" tambah Ai, "katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan."

.

_._

Dilihatnya Ran mengangguk. Bukan lagi anggukan ragu, melainkan anggukan pasti dan penuh keberanian. Gadis itu mengucapkan "Terima kasih" secara pelan sebelum mendorong pintu kafe dan beranjak masuk, meninggalkan Ai yang berdiri mengawasi. Ia tersenyum mengingat senyum yang dilayangkan Ran saat berterima kasih kepadanya.

Senyum tulus itu…

_Selamat, Kudo. Kau sudah mendapatkan cahayamu kembali._

_._

_._

"Aku minta maaf."

Shinichi mengatakan tiga kata itu bahkan sebelum Ran menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi bersandaran empuk itu.

Seketika itu juga rangkaian kata mengalir lancar dari mulut Shinichi. Tentang organisasi (ia sudah berani memberitahu Ran karena FBI sudah memastikan seluruh anggota organisasi sudah ditangkap), tentang obat, tentang peralatan Profesor Agasa yang membuatnya menjadi 'pemain di balik layar'. Singkatnya, tentang kebohongan yang ia lakukan dan ucapkan selama hampir satu tahun.

Satu demi satu tetes bening menghiasi wajah Ran. Semakin Shinichi mengatakannya, semakin deras air matanya. Seketika bayangan tentang Conan dan Shinichi memenuhi benaknya. Saat Shinichi mengaku memakan cokelat 'persik' buatan Ran, saat berkali-kali Ran mencurigai Conan adalah Shinichi, saat-saat di mana Conan selalu berada di sampingnya. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh? Shinichi selalu ada di sampingnya, menghiburnya, dan ia pernah begitu marah akan itu semua?

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Ran menengadahkan kepala. Mata hitamnya seketika bersitatap dengan mata Shinichi. Tanpa izin, tiba-tiba Shinichi mencondongkan tubuhnya, merangkum kedua sisi wajah Ran dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan perlahan menyeka air yang turun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu aku sudah berbuat jahat. Tapi kumohon, jangan menangis."

Ran tertegun seiring lepasnya tangan Shinichi dari pipinya. Ia memandang sahabatnya sejak kecil itu lekat-lekat. Rambut itu, senyum itu, lekuk wajah itu, semua memang milik Shinichi. Shinichi yang ia kenal.

Ya, Shinichi yang memang selalu menyeka air matanya, dengan cara apapun, bahkan ketika ia berperan sebagai Conan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**


End file.
